Sister Abigail
by BurnItDown905
Summary: My twist on what happened at the end of Seth & The Fiends match at Hell in A Cell.


Hell in A Cell 2019

Seth clutched the handle on the sledgehammer before wielding it over his head and driving it down on the Fiend, already covered with a ladder, steel chair, and toolbox. The Architect repeated his actions a few more times, driving the sledgehammer over the chair covering the Fiend.

Seth looked around at the crowd before taking his opportunity. He saw where Bray was positioned on the mat and quickly leaned over the pile of rubble for a quick pin. A few seconds later, he heard the bell ring as he was declared the champion.

He shuffled over to the corner, leaning back on the bottom turnbuckle as he watched the medical staff tend to Bray. It was a great spot in to finish the match with and although the crowd seemed to shift in the Fiend's favor, Seth was happy with the final outcome. Maybe his character's going back to heel, he actually missed being 'booed'.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that this thing with the Fiend wasn't over.

* * *

Earlier that day

Seth sighed as he sat back in his locker room, wrapping tape around his wrists. He didn't bother turning around when he heard the locker room door open. He already knew who it was.

"Hey Champ," the soft voice echoed, instantly washing away any feelings of doubt and fear Seth had. He spun around on the bench and smiled up at the blue-eyed goddess that hijacked his heart just a few weeks ago.

"Abby," he said, holding back a smile. He stood from the bench but paused when he noticed she was standing with her back against the door, nervously tugging at her long brown hair.

"What's the matter?" he asked, although he already knew what she was going to say.  
"Seth, I… We… This is," she stammered.  
"Over? Yeah, I sorta figured," he responded solemnly.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Seth could no longer stand it. He crossed the locker room and pulled her body against his, slowly remembering each of her beautiful features.

"This can't happen again," she whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Seth sighed as he nodded at her, but he didn't move. He stood holding her in place before he spoke, his thumbs caressed the exposed

"I know it can't Abigail. No matter how bad I want to go back and not screw up the way I did. So I could be with you and kiss you and love you… But we both know we can't do this. Last night was…" he said sadly.

"Goodbye," she said nodding. She smiled sadly up at him as his gaze turned tp her lips. Her eyes down to his and before long the two were locked in a passionate embrace. Abigail's hands tangled in his hair as Seth's hands traveled down to her waist. His tongue invaded her mouth and danced with her own as he felt her moan against him.

A moment later, the kiss was over. All too soon in Seth's opinion.

"I should go," she said as Seth took a step back.  
"Yeah," he nodded, looking down at the ground.

* * *

"Earth to Abby… hellooo?" Sonya Deville asked as the two sat on a plane back home to Orlando, where they'd have a few days off.

Abby absentmindedly stared out the window at the cloudy night sky. She looked over to Sonya, one of her best friends besides Liv, with tears pooling in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" Sonya asked, sitting up in her seat, turning to Abby, who slowly did the same. She looked down and finally blinked the tears away before she looked back up at Sonya.

After two years of hiding it, Abby finally let it all out. She told Sonya how after a random night out with a bunch of Superstars, they'd almost hooked up, but Seth wouldn't since she was drunk. The next morning was a different story however when Seth has his way with her when they woke up and twice in the shower.

They'd kept things quiet and just as she was on the verge of wanting to disclose their relationship until a stupid mistake Seth made one night. He'd broken the one rule she had.

She walked into the bar to see Seth's hands on Becky's ass and her tongue down his throat.

He said it hadn't been anything serious with Becky, and with Abby on a different brand it was hard enough.

It barely took him a year and a half to propose to Becky, and it broke Abby's heart.

She did her best to avoid him at live events, pay per views, and appearances and had only run into him once in the past six months. Two nights ago in her hotel room. A drunk Seth showed up, saying he'd never been able to get over her, that he made a mistake not fighting for her, that Becky was just his consolation prize.

And like an idiot, Anny believed in, letting him once again into her heart, head, and pants.

"Fuck," was all Sonya could say. She stared at Abby a moment longer before speaking again.

"Well, we've got a couple of days off, you should come by. We're having a pool party at my place," she said.  
"You guys filming for Total Divas?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you in?" Sonya responded.  
"Heh… Hard pass, but thanks babe," Abby said with a smirk.


End file.
